Mended Hearts Stand Together
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Hearts Find Repair In Each Other. Erik and Constance are happily married and happily awaiting the arrival of their first child. When Erik's past comes back to haunt him once again they will have to return to his hometown to make for Erik to become at peace with himself. Reviews make me feel like a story is worth working on. So reviews are love :D
1. Chapter 1

She painted the wall while I painted the ceiling. Constance was delicately painting a mess of ballerinas on one side of the stage.

"What are were going to do for a chandelier, love?" I asked her, she turned and faced me blowing her not-so-choppy-anymore bangs out of her eyes.

"I think a chandelier in a nursery is a bit much. But maybe we can put candelabras in the places where lights are in the real auditorium." I returned to my work, painting the ceiling sky blue.

"Have you worked on your new opera any? You need to have that done before the season starts. Rumor has it if you get it finished in time the opera will be the opening performance for this season." Constance told me. I was in the final act, about half way through.

"It'll get done, Constance. Don't worry; after I get done with this layer I'll do a few pages and such. But we have guests coming over at seven for dinner. I'll have to get started on the meal soon." I told her. She clearly fought a groan and I couldn't help but smile.

"Technically our honeymoon isn't over." Constance grumbled.

"And why not, Constance?" I asked her laughingly.

"Because I haven't said it is, that's why." She told me sassily. I laughed a little more.

"But you wanted to paint the nursery?" I replied.

"Yes, but if you want to take a break and work on someone to put in the nursery we can." Constance tempted.

"What happened to me working on the opera, hmm?" She was quiet for a moment.

"What do you find more important." She replied.

"Do not lay a trap for me, Madame Destler." I told her, stepping off the ladder and making my way over to her. She turned, meeting eyes with me, that mischievous sparkle in her usually soothing green eyes.

"Oh do you honestly think I would do that? You wound me Monsieur." She said as I took her in my arms. I placed a kiss on her lips. Remembering fondly the striking red of her lips on our wedding day. Her lips had seemed fuller ever since

She was a striking beauty to begin with, she just didn't know it. But now she did, and Madame Constance O'Rally Destler turned heads everywhere she went.

I smiled and kissed her again. She replied, clearly intent on 'working on someone to put in the nursery.' I pulled away, leading her to our bedroom.

I returned to the nursery, picking up my paint bucket and brush and went up the ladder to apply another coat of paint. It was quiet until I heard the yowl of Calean and Ayesha coming from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and went down stairs. I walked into the room, seeing Ayesha spitting and growling. Miss Calean was bowed up to the best of her ability. That pregnant belly of hers was getting in the way.

I picked up Ayesha and left. Calean was in no condition to scrap with Ayesha. I took the Siamese into the nursery and closed the door behind me. I watched as she gave a small growl and curled up into a ball. She was sassy even to me. To be honest I believe that she liked Constance better than me now.

But after about twenty more minutes of painting I went and cleaned up a bit, and then started dinner. The neighbors I had met in the market about a week ago were a couple who had been married for only a little longer than Constance and I. Monsieur and Madame Thomas and Madeleine Demirax lived closer to the town than Constance and I. She was a short brunette with chocolate brown eyes. He was a little taller than his wife with golden hair and dark blue eyes. The two were kind and accepting, so I took the chance to make a couple of companions without meeting them through Constance first, who was much more a social butterfly than she thought.

Speaking of the Irish butterfly, she swept into the kitchen, her waist length red hair black with water. Droplets of water clung to her long eyelashes like jewels and her dark green eyes demanded attention. I smiled at her as she poured herself a cup of tea. She brought the porcelain cup to her full pink lips and drank. I returned my attention to dinner even though I wanted to just take her in my arms.

It was truly amazing how simply enrapt with her she could make me. She knew it as well as I did.

"When are the guests going to arrive, love?" She asked as she sat down on the window seat, the white bedroom robe she wore fell away from her legs as she brought them to her chest. I was able to keep myself from staring.

"They'll be here somewhere between six forty-five and seven. You might want to start getting dressed." I told her, looking back at her. She brought the cup back to her lips and she drank again. She gazed at me over the rim of the cup raising her perfectly arched eyebrow seductively.

"You can wait until tonight." I told her with a smile as I checked on the main dish in the oven. I didn't have to look at her to know those eyes of hers were sparkling mischievously. I knew she continued to watch me as well. She often did, sitting or standing quietly in the door way of the room I was in.

"What should I wear?" She asked. I smiled, remembering how ravishing she looked in that cyan blue dress she bought before the Masquerade.

"Whatever you like; maybe one of your dresses. You can choose your dress. You can dress yourself, dearest." I told her. She gave me a quiet hum and slid off the seat, vanishing through the kitchen door. She never dressed as she should. If Constance had dressed as a woman should I would have never been able to get within ten feet of her. She would've been married before she even got the idea to stay in Paris.

I was glad I was the one to marry her. I had definitely met my match in this Irish beauty. Constance returned as I was pulling out the last dish. She wore her emerald green dress. She sat down at the table, crossing her legs and drinking her tea again. She wore her hair in a tastefully messy up-do, held up with a black comb with small rubies encrusting the black porcelain. She was wearing the red lipstick she wore on the wedding day.

Calean waddled into the kitchen and rubbed against her master's ankles.

"When does she give birth?" I asked.

"Sometime soon, dear. Felines are pregnant for eight weeks." She told me.

"Can you help me set the dinner table, Constance?" I asked she stood, trying to avoid stepping on Calean as she made her way to me.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, placing her hand on my upper back. I nearly shivered, I looked at her. She looked fantastic. Christine had been teaching Constance how to present herself like the striking woman she was. My young student was actually quite the teacher.

As I was placing the rolls on the table I heard knocks at the door. Thomas and Madeleine had arrived. I didn't even have my vest and jacket on. I turned, nearly running into Constance. She had my jacket and vest on.

"Go ahead and put those on, I'll keep them occupied until you can get what you call decent. Which is actually overkill." She told me, going to the main hall and opened the door. She chirpily greeted them, expertly catching them in idle chat as I put on my apparel. I walked into the hall just as I finished buttoned my vest. I smiled at Thomas and Madeleine, offering Thomas my hand in a shake. He took it with a smile.

"How are you this evening?" Thomas asked.

"I'm wonderful. This is my wife, Constance. Constance, this is Thomas and Madeleine." I introduced them. Constance gave forth possibly the sweetest smile I had ever seen on her face. How perfectly deceiving. We went into the dining room and had a charming dinner.

I was seeing the two out. I closed the door and Constance was there. I jumped then laughed a little at her obviously false innocent demeanor.

"You're getting better at sneaking around, my dear." I told her. She smiled, grabbing my hand. She started walking towards the steps, leading me.

"I learn from the best, Erik. But it's nighttime, love. I've waited, and like I said, our honeymoon isn't technically over until I say… " She trailed off with a devious smile on those perfect lips of hers.

I laughed slightly and allowed her to lead me to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up one morning about two weeks after Constance had informed me that our honeymoon was finally over. I still smiled at her snootiness. I stood in front of the mirror, gazing at my masked face. I needed a shave. I ran my hands over the rough stubble. I still didn't like Constance seeing my disfigurement. I gave a heavy sigh and took off my mask and shaved.

I dressed for my day at the opera house. I had finally gotten to the last song of the opera, after Constance had practically bugged me into submission and I had to finish it a week before the opening season. I walked past the bed, Constance was still asleep. I smiled. She looked beautiful in the early morning sunlight. Her mass of red curls splayed across her pillow and over her face. She looked incredibly peaceful.

I walked over to her side of the bed; I leaned down and kissed her temple and gently ran my hand through her red locks. She gave a small sleepy whine. Smiling, I went into the garden out back and clipped a rose from the rose bush and went into the master bedroom and placed it on her bedside table. I kissed her forehead and left the room. I exited the house and I got my horse from the stable. She was a gentle white mare seeing that Caesar had to be returned to the Populaire.

I worked in the opera house sometimes. The shuffle of ballerinas quietly making their way past my office door, the sounds of practice, Antoinette's voice barking orders at the occasional lazy ballerina had been the source of my creativity long before I even saw the face of Christine Daae. The sounds of the Opera Populaire.

And with these habitual noises in the back of my mind I started on the last song of my newest opera. The notes flowed effortlessly forth as my main characters Rose (a broken female singer) and Julien (a rough Irish man) sang to one another and committed one to the other for as long as the two lived. There was a quiet knock at my door. I looked over my shoulder, I stood and went over to the door, I opened it, Constance stood there.

"Hello, dear." I told her, sending a glance at the clock, noon. We usually went to lunch at this time. The opera house had asked Constance to touch up on some of the older backdrops that hadn't been used in a few seasons to be sold in the public auction next month. Even though I had stopped living under the opera house and taking my salary each month I had scared off a few of the attendees of the opera. They'll come back soon, seeing that Christine was the Prima Donna and Piangi had retired just a few weeks ago, leading the Populaire to hire a younger voice for the lead male tenor.

I had thought about taking the position, I thought that it may not be a good idea. From terrorizing the entire opera house to the lead tenor wouldn't ride well with some of the people who worked here. They were fine with the home score writer. My music brought in people when we had only a half way decent cast, but think of how magnificent any opera performed with the best cast this opera had seen in years.

I left the office after I locked it and slid the key into my pocket, Constance and I walked out of the Opera House and down the street. She rested her head against my shoulder the way she always did. I could never fight the smile that pulled at my lips whenever she did so. We entered our usual café and took our seats after we got our order put in. She gazed outside at the street; her chin resting on the ball of her hand. Her eyes soft and curious as they flicked from each movement out on the street. Her hair shone in the early summer afternoon light.

She caught me staring. Her green eyes snapping to me, those green orbs flashing mischievous glints. I sent her a smile.

"What's out there that's so interesting, dearest?" I asked her quietly. She smiled soothingly.

"Just life outside." She told me, her already soft voice even quieter. I presumed she was at least a moderate singer. But not even I could coax forth enough bravery in the woman to get her to sing. I could even possibly preen her voice to sound pleasing to the ear. Some people had voices that weren't unbelievably beautiful but were still very kind to the listener. I'd get her to sing one day.

Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. I smiled at her in a sort of teasing way.

"Nothing, dearest." I told her. She continued to look at me for a moment, but turned her attention to the interior of the café, looking at the faces of people, the decorations on the table, and the sweets in the display that the register sat on. She watched the steam rise up from the cook's area as he prepared meals. She was a very observant person. She absorbed every detail of everything she came into contact with. She may not permanently remember the details. But if I would to ask her what the woman a few tables away from us was wearing in her hair when we left after we had lunch Constance would tell me that she was wearing a blue comb with diamonds encrusted in the handle.

Our order was called and I went up to get our lunch. I gave my ticket and the employee gave me a tray of food. I returned to Constance. I then realized there was a slight sadness in her eyes. I nearly panicked.

"What's wrong, Constance?" I asked as coolly as I could. She looked up at me from her bowl of soup.

"What do you mean, I'm fine?" She replied. I gave her a look.

"Your eyes betray you, love." I told her.

"Oh… I suppose I'm feeling a little home sick. That's all. I wouldn't mind paying a visit to Ireland. But my brothers just came to Paris; I don't think I should go this soon." She told me. I tilted my head a little. Only home sick, I could fix that. She tore at her sandwich, dunking the bits of dry bread in her soup. I frowned as I went to my own meal.

After we finished our lunch and paid we made our way back to the Opera House and went our own ways until evening. I headed to the art studio, but saw Constance on the stage with Christine and Meg. The three were speaking as Meg twirled and went through routine exercises. I watched them from a distance, allowing my knowledge of the ex-Phantom to kick in as I slunk closer to them to hear better before I caught myself; I couldn't be spying on my wife. I walked back into the main pathway of the auditorium and went to the stage. Constance looked at me with a smile. She seemed better now. I smiled as well.

"Good Evening Ladies." I greeted them. Constance slid down gently from her seat on the stage. She took her place beside me as we idly chatted with Christine and Meg. Constance's arm went around my arm, which was down by my side. I looked to her; she had a sweet look on her face as she listened to Christine and Meg talk.

"I'm rather excited about your new opera, Monsieur." Meg told me. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm excited about its debut. I don't have to black mail or compromise to get the score on stage." I told them. Our small group jumped at the shout of Madame Giry.

"Girls, we need you two to report to the costume area, we already have the costume designs for Monsieur Destler's opera and we need you two to be fitted." She said as she stepped out of the wings. She gave Constance and me a friendly glance and a nod. Meg and Christine stood with a swift movement and flitted off the stage, Madame Giry following them. I looked to Constance.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her. She smiled at me tiredly.

"Yes." She told me. I frowned, rubbing her upper arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. She didn't seem sad this time, just tired. She tried to brighten her face a little.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told me, her usual sass returning to her voice. She had something on her mind; she didn't know whether she should tell me or not.

"Tell me whenever you feel like you need to, okay?" I told her. She looked at me in surprise, looking down with a smile on her face.

"Am I that easy to read, Erik?" She asked. I smiled a little more.

"I don't think so; I'm just gifted at reading people and their emotions." I told her as we entered the stables. Our horse and carriage was waiting for us. I helped her up and went around to the other side and drove us home.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched her over the top of my desk. She was better today. Constance was sitting on the window seat. She was looking outside and away from me; hugging her legs to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. She was actually rather peaceful to look at. I twirled my fountain pen.

"Do you want to do anything today?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I was thinking about going by the creek, but I don't think that's what you meant by doing something. You want to go do something outside of the property something a bit more social." She replied. I smiled a little at her snootiness. It was wonderful that she had returned to her usual self again. I still felt that she had something she wanted to tell me. Standing and making my way over to Constance, I kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you." I told her. She snuggled a little closer to me and I sat down next to Constance. She rested her head on my shoulder and we gazed outside.

"If we have children; I don't really want the creek and that pond on the far end of the property to be easily accessed. Do you think we could put up a fence?" She asked.

"Yes; I agree with that. We definitely need to have that pond blocked off when they are young and can't swim well." I told her, rubbing her shoulders. She gave a slight shiver, causing me to laugh a little.

"So do you want to fence in, just the back yard, or put a fence around the whole house?" I asked her.

"I think having a fence around the whole house would be nice." She replied.

"I remember we had a creek a few minutes' walk from my childhood home. My mother practically had to keep me on a leash to keep me out of the water during the summer on sunny, warm days." She told me with a nostalgic tone in her voice. I smiled. I enjoyed it when she told me stories about her childhood. She turned her head to look at me. She was trying to put a sentence together. I kissed her.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked her. Those spectacular eyes sparked in surprise. We heard a meow. It was a different meow and it was coming from Calean. Constance perked.

"Oh my goodness! She's having the kittens!" Constance cried, leaping from the window seat, and disappearing in the direction of her figurative child's meow. I sat there for a moment wondering if I should go and follow her.

Constance called me from the other side of the house. I gave a sigh and stood. Walking slowly across the house I searched for her and she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"Look!" She said quietly and brought me into the room; Calean was in her bed, three small little pink and wrinkly kittens mewed at their mother's belly, wiggling around. Constance smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. I hugged her.

"Oh they're precious!" She said, getting a little closer and kneeling. She looked up at me; I gave her a small smile. She stood.

"Let's leave her alone, close the door so Ayesha doesn't come in, Calean would skin her if she got too close." Constance said, leading me out of the room.

We spent the rest of the day designing our front garden and figuring out how many supplies we'd need to fence the yard in. With the fall of the sun Constance was dressed for bed and brushing her hair, she sat on her side of the bed, running her hands and brush through the long red curls, making them shine. She was pleasantly quiet, humming a lovely little tune that I had used in my new opera. I leaned over and kissed her exposed neck. She smiled, placing the hair brush on her bedside table. Constance came closer to me and kissed me quickly and folded down the blankets on her side of the bed and took off her bed robe. The cotton nightgown was still damp from when her hair was wet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

I kissed those velvet lips. She was warm and her skin was soft and smooth. She sank into my arms, a breathless sigh passing her lips. I pulled away from her and looked at her, stroking her cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me, her head tilted slightly; she pulled free from my arms and stood up. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her movement. She started to speak, but she stopped.

"I'm still trying to put it together, Erik." She told me. Then it dawned on me, she had gone to the doctor the other day to find out if she was pregnant. She sat down, a ragged sigh passing her lips.

"The doctor told me that it might be difficult for me to have children. I was extremely sick in my early teens and he told me that it could possibly interfere. I haven't conceived yet, what if that's the problem?" She said, tears racing down her face. I got up and took her in my arms.

"No, Constance, I-I'm sure that you're capable of having children, Constance please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." I told her, trying to reassure her even though I wasn't exactly sure of it myself. I knew Constance would hate not having children. I found myself praying that we would have children. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, it nearly killed me. I kissed her hair.

"It'll be okay. I promise." I told her. She huffed, blinking back tears. We spoke for a little while longer to get her mind off of what was troubling her. She deserved to be as happy as she could be. Even though she was the one who was mostly troubled by this I remained awake until late in the night, staring at the ceiling. I turned over and put my arm around her. She gave a bit of a whine in her sleep. I smiled and then fell asleep.

Constance woke up before me the next morning. It was rare, but it happened occasionally. I sat up, rubbing my face. Getting up I went to get ready for the day.

I went down to the kitchen and found Constance in the kitchen, mixing shredded potatoes and cheese together while sausage sizzled in the pan. She turned to look at me with a gentle smile on her face. I kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine; I woke up early so I decided to give you a break on cooking and made breakfast." She replied. I smiled softly as I poured a cup of breakfast tea.

"It will be done as soon as the potatoes warm up so if you want to take a seat I won't mind." Constance continued. I took my usual seat and looked outside at the rarely used road that went parallel to our home. I would start building the fence in a few weeks. But a carriage rolled into sight; brandishing the de Chagney crest. My blood boiled as I stood abruptly, without realizing it I had thrown the tea cup, but the sharp sound of glass shattering went unregistered as I went to the front hall and tore the door open. The carriage stopped and a man only a little older than me stepped out, I assumed that this was Raoul's father. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Bonjour; I am Comte de Chagney; are you Erik Destler?" He called. I soothed my rage.

"Yes, Monsieur de Chagney, may I inquire as to why you have come all the way from your mansion on a hill on the other side of Paris to pay a visit my home?" I said I felt a small yet stern smack in between my shoulder blades.

"I have come to apologize to you and your wife about my youngest son. Raoul has been committed to the insane asylum; he's gone mad and lost his raising. We're hoping to return him to what he used to be. I have a bit of money to pay for him ruining your original wedding." Monsieur de Chagney said, making his way up the stone path.

"To be honest it isn't really needed. That was actually a plot to reveal that he was trying to kill us Monsieur, thank you though. It's very much appreciated. We're sorry about Raoul though." Constance said, stepping forward from her place behind me. I gave her a sideways glance; she huffed subtly, rubbing my back in slow circles. Constance knew how to calm me. She looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Thank you for your thoughts. We hope Raoul gets better." She said with a charming smile. Monsieur de Chagney gave her a smile in return

"Surely that must've cost something. Please, I feel my family owes you for your mental distress. I spoke with some of the people from the Opera Populaire. They told me of your physical and mental state for a few months at the hand of stress caused by Raoul, Madame Destler. I feel obliged to repay you as a nobleman, having my son act like a deranged man and put your life in danger is in no way acceptable. I don't feel like this is even enough." He told her. Constance grabbed onto my arm.

"Oh…" She said.

"Yes, and I've been told you're quite the rugged one. Not really one to be bullied and I admire that in you. Now, would you take this?" He asked, giving us an envelope. Constance didn't take it even though he was offering it to her. She wouldn't take that money. If she had a hard enough time taking money from someone who was courting her she would definitely not take it from a nobleman. I took it for her.

"Thank you sir, I am happy to know that there are still people in the world who have decency." I said, offering him my hand; which he shook

"Once more I apologize for my son." He said. I nodded. Monsieur de Chagney did too and returned to his carriage. It went away back to the mansion on the hill on the other side of Paris while Constance and I returned to the kitchen. She busied herself with picking up the shards of the tea cup. I walked over and took her hands in my own.

"No let me clean it; I broke the cup." I told her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, wiped her hands on her apron and returned to the stove. She took out plates and shoveled food out from the pan. I could tell by her body language that she was angry.

"Constance, he wouldn't have left unless we took this money." I told her. She didn't reply. I nearly groaned.

"Please don't do this." I told her, she remained quiet. I went over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Constance. Please, what do you want me to do with the money; since it's so clear you don't want it." I asked her. She gave me a look, giving a heavy sigh.

"Give it to the opera house." She said curtly, not another word left her mouth for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I went over to the tree and sat down, wiping my brow of sweat. It was late afternoon in the heat of midsummer. I had started on the fence, Constance's spirits had risen to their previous heights and being around my wife had once more become as relaxing as before. Speaking of her, she was making her way over to me from the house; she stopped in front of me.

"Come inside. It's too hot to be doing all this work. I have lunch ready as well." She told me. I smiled as I took her offered hand and allowed her to lead me inside. Constance brought me into the kitchen where I sat down at my place at the table. Constance grabbed plates from the kitchen and set down a plate in front of me and placed her own down as she sat. She was extremely chirpy; the smile on her face just brightened the entire room and those eyes sparkled enticingly. She was positively radiant; I narrowed my eyes at her. She went about eating her lunch in a charming way.

"So, Erik; I know you're happy with the idea of being a father. But, are you ready sooner or later?" She asked once we finished our lunch. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked her already bright eyes glowed as she nodded. I immediately leapt from my seat and took her in my arms, laughing joyously. She was pregnant! She was happy and realizing her dream! Constance wrapped her arms around me as she laughed as well. For the second time in my life I felt joy filling me. I was going to be a father. My heart pounded in my chest as I pulled back and kissed her.

I pulled away from her again and practically lifted her in my arms. She was the to-be mother of my child, our child.

"We have to share the news. Have you written to your family? Have you told anyone else?" I asked her. She shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Okay, so, while I get the carriage set you start on a letter to Connor. I'll come get you." I continued, Constance giggled and disappeared down the hall. I couldn't stop smiling. I paused as I was at the door. I was in work clothes. I should at least change.

**Constance POV**

He was so happy! I was too! I was going to be a mother! And to Erik's child! I could hardly control my hand shaking as I wrote Connor to give him and the family the news. My brothers were going to be uncles and Claire would be an aunt! I nearly squealed as I pressed my hand to my still flat stomach, but I didn't care. I was having a child! I smiled broader.

"Constance." I heard my husband. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was still beaming. Thinking back I realized just how much change, the man had experienced. He went from being a hermit to a father-to-be in a little over a year. I went to him and kissed him. Erik happily replied. He took my hand and led me out of the house.

"We'll stop by the Opera House and tell Christine and the others and if we are still there, we'll take them all out for celebration. Does that sound fine with you?" Erik asked me. I smiled as I watched him climb into the carriage.

"Of course, my dear husband." I told him. I loved saying that even now. I loved him so much, getting married to him only made my love stronger to an unexpected extent. I watched as he gently called to the horse. Ella started trotting in the direction of the big city.

**Christine**

I stood on the stairs with Meg; we had just stopped as we saw Erik and Constance ride around the corner. I smiled. Seeing my teacher and my very close friend contently married was one of the best things I had seen. I always wondered what had made Constance chase after him. Not that there was a thing wrong with him. I just remembered the way that Constance had told me that she and Erik had met.

Their carriage pulled to a stop, Constance nearly leapt out; Erik grabbed her lower arm, causing the Irish lady to stop. She looked at him. Her eyes bright as she looked over her shoulder at him. Erik gave her a low warning consisting of the word 'careful' and that was about all I had heard. Constance proceeded to roll her eyes in her sass but she obeyed and left the carriage in a calmer manner and rounded the front of the carriage. As I met her on the bottom step Constance embraced me tightly. She delivered the news very subtly.

"I'm pregnant; Christine, Erik and I are going to be parents!" She told me as she hugged me, the squeal that leapt in my throat was impossible to keep from passing my lips.

"Oh my goodness you are! You're having a child!" I nearly yelled as I pulled away from her. Constance beamed her eyes glowing. Erik's very passive pride was very easy to see. Meg then embraced Constance as well. I went to Erik and grabbed his arm, walking him a foot or two away from Constance and Meg.

"Are you worried?" I asked him, he gave his wife a glance.

"A little bit. If my child is deformed I know she would never treat them as my mother did me. But I can never trust them with society. I don't know what I will do. But I am praying that we won't have to shelter them. I know that would upset Constance." He told me. I nodded. It was good that he was hopeful for the baby.

"Did you hear about Raoul?" Erik asked. I nodded. It was so unfortunate. I knew why he had changed; Constance had given me a very good explanation. But why would Raoul surround himself with people like that? Sometimes I wanted to ask her, but she had put Raoul in her past, and I knew she preferred to keep him there. Erik and I returned to Meg and Constance, from there the two vanished into the Opera House after Erik informed Meg and I that they were going to go share the news with Madame Giry.

**Constance**

I happily followed Erik into the building and to Madame Giry's private quarters. We took our time a little, chatting with a few people who were friendly enough to say hello and make idle conversation but not important enough to tell our news.

Once we reached Madame Giry's quarters, Erik knocked then kissed me on the temple.

"I love you." He told me. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I replied. I loved his little random acts of affection. Madame Giry opened the door, a small smile on her face.

"Erik, Constance; how are you two?" She asked, allowing us into the room. We sat down on the divan as Madame Giry took a seat in the chair.

"We actually couldn't be better, Antoinette. We're going to be parents, Constance is with child." Erik said. Madame Giry smiled broadly.

"That is fantastic Erik!" She told him. I never really understood the relationship between Madame Giry and my husband. He spoke a bit more formally with Madame Giry than with other people, even in a formal situation. Was Erik only telling Madame Giry because she was the one who brought him to the Opera House? I didn't know. The two chatted about plans as I remained in my mind. I never really spoke to Madame Giry but once, when I sprained my hand. She was kind enough, but I felt nervous speaking to her for some reason. I did with everyone who was higher up than me. Soon the two finished chatting and we were making our way out to dinner with our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you going to sing to our children?" I asked her. Constance looked to me from her sewing, I was trying to get her to sing, and it had become a habit with me.

"You're the singer in the family, what are you going to sing?" She asked me as I sat down beside her with a smile.

"Children tend to be better developed when their mother sings to them." I told her. She smiled, giving a slight roll of her jewel eyes.

"Maybe old Irish folksongs, Mother used to sing them to me. Do you have any French folksongs you can show me?" Constance told me as I put my hand to her stomach, she wasn't showing yet, but I didn't really care.

"May I listen to one?" I asked.

"The baby won't mind my voice, I think you might." She replied still not catching into my plan, but she had been doing a good job of avoiding singing recently.

"I won't. Please?" I asked Constance moving closer next to her on the love seat.

"I can't think of one off the top if my head that I know all the way through." She told me. I'd take that. If I insist she would catch on. I kissed her neck.

"When are you going to tell Elena?" I asked. She hummed again, putting down her sewing. She was making the baby's blanket.

"We're going to lunch next week." She told me. I nodded wrapping her in my arms. She smiled tiredly; she hadn't been sleeping well lately. We didn't know why, but she was fine. I stood up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She looked up at me from the couch.

"Yes actually what did you have I mind?" She replied. I shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever you want, I live to make sure you're happy." I said Constance gave me a look.

"Biblically it should be me trying to make you happy. But I want something. I'm not sure if you know how to make it though." She said.

"What is it? You underestimate me, dearest." I told her going into the kitchen.

"Do you bake Erik?" She asked snootily. I gave her a look. She gave me a smile. She may have been tired but she still glowed. God she looked beautiful.

"I don't but I could go to the bakery and get what you want." I told her.

"I've just wanted pound cake so bad, it's gotten worse since I conceived." She said, sitting forward. I smiled at her.

"Do you wish to come with me?" I asked as I started to leave. She shook her head.

"No; thank you though love." She told me.

"Okay I'll be back soon." I told Constance. She nodded as she sat back in the couch and returned to the blanket.

CONSTANCE POV

I gently sewed the pieces together in silence as I waited for Erik to return home with the pound cake I had wanted it before I was pregnant, but after I became pregnant it turning into a craving I hadn't thought that cravings worked that way.

"I hope you like this blanket little one. I've been collecting swatches I think you might like. I hope you're a little girl. My mother's name was Mora and I hope to name you after her. You'll never get to meet her, but she was so excited for grandchildren but she died before any of my siblings and I had children." My voice tightened and I put the sewing down and sobbed. I cried horribly. This was so painful.

I heard the door open. Erik was back, I tried to compose myself before he came into the sitting room but tears were still racing down my face as he entered.

Erik stopped, a wretched look on his face.

"Constance!" He exclaimed; in seconds I was enveloped in his arms and he was comforting me in a way only he knew how.

"What's troubling you?" He said.

"Just wretched hormones, I'm fine. I promise. I-I was talking to the baby. I was talking to it about my mother. That was a mistake." I said. He kissed my temple and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry dear." He said his voice was thick with pain. I looked at him as I dabbed at my eyes. I tilted my head. He was troubled as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Same as you, mother problems. I never had a healthy relationship with her. I left when I was young." He said. I kissed him.

"I love you." I told him, hoping to make him feel better. He gave me a sweet look.

"Constance, I want to go back to my home town. I want to face those memories. I don't feel like I can be a good father until I get over what happened to me as a child. I want you to be with me." He said. I nodded.

"If you absolutely must. I will be there with you every step of the way." I told him. He kissed me lovingly.

"Thank you dearest." He said pulling me closer to him I loved being so close to him. He was so warm and strong. I cuddled closer to him.

"When will we go?" I asked.

"I need to gather myself before we do. But I definitely want to go before you give birth." He told me. I nodded and returned to the blanket. Erik gently took the finished part of my project observing my work.

"And you say I am a jack of all trades." He told me I laughed some.

"I'm not an architect, artist, musician, composer, designer, magician, and a ventriloquist. I am a painter and like every woman in present day, I can sew. I'm not a jack of all trades." I told him. He smiled charmingly, his ice blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well then. You've taken the time to actually remember my many skills. Anyway, I brought that cake you wanted dearest." He told me I put the blanket to the side and I stood.

"Thank you love." I hugged him, kissing his cheek. He smiled and pulled back, then kissed my lips.

"You're welcome my dear. Anything to make you happy." He said. I shook my head.

"What is it you want? I want to make you happy." I told him. Erik released me and then took a seat on the love seat.

"I'm just as happy as I can be, Constance. You've already made me the happiest man on earth." He said. I smiled. My craving got the best of me and I had to go get a piece of that cake. I went into the kitchen after Erik had gone into his study for a little while.

"I can make this if I find a good enough recipe. What do you think little one?" I asked to my unborn child. Of course I got nothing in return. I smiled as I cut the cake. It was twice the size I would usually get. I almost felt guilty about it, but I was pregnant. I had a somewhat decent excuse. I giggled at the thought. I went over to the table. There was one of my notebooks there. I leafed through the pictures while enjoying the buttery sweet amazingness of the pound cake. I had also poured myself a glass of lemonade and was enjoying that as well. I looked outside, the fence looked nice, Erik needed to only paint the fence and it would be done. He had told me he was going to do it that in the evening when it wasn't so hot.

I had also been thinking about the songs I would sing to little Mora. I was determined on a girl. So I referred to her as Mora. But one song I was going to sing to her was Amazing Grace. I hummed to her as I sat there chewing on a bite of pound cake. I felt my husband's eyes on me. I looked into the doorway and saw him. He stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he strode into the room and sat down across from me as he usually did.

"Watching my beautiful wife. I think Amazing Grace would be a good song to sing, I take it you do as well." He said. I smiled.

"Yes, I am very religious so naturally I want to bring her into that early." I told him. He nodded, then but tilted his head slightly.

"Her?" He asked.

"I want a daughter." I told him.

"Call me old fashioned dear, but I want my first born to be a son." He replied. I smiled at him in a sort of mischief.

"Then you're going to be disappointed dear." I told him with a wink and a giggle.

"If you think so Constance." He said and we talked absently for a while and eventually we returned to the topic of religion.

"Are you going to start attending church with me, Erik? I'm starting to get looks with just a ring and an ever elusive husband. What do you think they'll do when I start showing? They already think I am lying. " I told him. He had been trying to get me to sing; I had been trying to get him to attend church. I knew it was coming. I just wanted to see how long it took him to figure out that I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

I cuddled closer to him; Erik gave a soft laugh and rubbed my back slowly. We were lying in bed; the two of us had just woken up.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yes I did what about you?" I asked him, kissing his lips. He smiled gently.

"I always do with you next to me." He told me.

"You're just so sweet." I said, sitting up.

"No, come back here." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down to him. I giggled as he kissed my neck. His porcelain mask reflected the morning light that flitted in through the French doors across the room.

"Erik, do you sleep with your mask on? You always wake up before me, well usually, but I never really look at you. I'm usually occupied with trying to make breakfast for you." I told him. Erik stroked the mask with two fingers.

"I used to when I was young. Then I realized it rubbed my face raw." He told me.

"You don't have to wear it around me you know." I said reaching for the mask but stopping by the look in his eyes. I pursed my lips then looked away. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Constance; don't think of it that way." He told me. My throat felt dry and tears came to my eyes. I sat up. He did as well, putting his arms back around me. I stood up tears going down my face.

"Why don't you feel comfortable around me?" I asked. Erik looked confused.

"No, Constance. Where did you even get that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm your wife! Why can't-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not comfortable with my mask off?" He interrupted me gently. I stopped, wiping the tears away. Erik took me back in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly.

"You're fine. I know your mental state. I can't be angry at you now." He told me gently. I looked him in the face. He gave me a smile then kissed me gently.

"Now what do you want to have for breakfast. Anything breakfast wise you crave?" He asked putting his forehead to mine. I placed my hand on my stomach. Erik ran his hand through my hair as he pulled back.

"I don't think so." I told him looking to meet his eyes. He smiled and nodded. Erik took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table as Erik set the kettle to warm.

"Do you want scrambled or fried eggs?" He asked. I made a face.

"I don't want eggs." I told him. He gave a low quiet laugh.

"Okay, what do you want? You can't have pound came for breakfast either." He replied. I laughed.

"I don't know as long as there aren't any eggs." I told him, Erik shook his head playfully. I looked at the freshly painted fence outside.

"You did wonderful on the fence love." I told him. He looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, dear." He replied.

"I love thinking about our children, playing in our yard. What about you, Erik?" I asked him as he set down a glass of orange juice and its pitcher.

"I love the idea as much as you do." He told me, kissing my head. I smiled at him after I took a drink of the tangy beverage. I suddenly felt sick. I quickly put down my glass and ran to the bathroom. And with that, my morning sickness began.

I scrunched up my nose at the disgusting taste of bile. I then grimaced as I flushed the toilet then brushed my teeth, not caring that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked. I laughed softly.

"Of course I'm fine, it's just morning sickness." I told him, turning to look at him. He nodded giving me that look; he was still concerned. I went past him and returned to the breakfast nook next to the kitchen. Erik followed me, and then set a piece of toast with jelly down in front of me.

"Here's something for you to eat while you wait for me to get breakfast ready." He told me. I thanked him and nibbled on my toast in silence.

"So Erik, what exactly is it you want to face; at your home town, I mean." I asked him after a while. Erik hummed.

"I think I just want to walk in that house. If there is anyone left from my childhood, I want to apologize. I acted monstrously when I was young at times." He told me, I pursed my lips.

Erik had told me everything about his life. How his first seven years were with his mother. She locked him in the attic and he never saw the light of day; and he was the one who was supposed to apologize? That was so wrong in my mind. I closed my eyes. I stood up and went over to him. I touched his arm and kissed him.

"I need to go into work today. What are you going to do?" I asked him. Erik got two bowls down from the cabinet and ladled oatmeal into one of them and handed it to me.

"I suppose I'll straighten up the house a little and make plans for the trip." He told me. I kissed his cheek as I took the bowl, apple cinnamon invaded my senses. I sat down at the table and waited for Erik to come to the table as well before I started to eat. He came with a plate of sausage. I dug into my breakfast and smiled happily. It was incredibly good, more than usual. We chatted idly as we ate breakfast. After that I had to get ready for work.

**Erik POV**

I went into the study and pulled out a map of France, looking for Rouen. Boscherville wasn't that large of a town so it didn't show up on a map. Which would force me to have to get directions in Rouen to my home town. I knew how bad it was that I didn't even know my way to the small town. I gave a bit of a sigh as I looked over my shoulder; Constance was just passing the doorway, small kittens chased after her ankles, mewing loudly. I felt a small furry body against my ankle. I looked down and saw the little black kitten, ironically he had a single white spot on his sleek black being, and it was on his face. It was like the universe was laughing at me. Constance just had to name him Mask. I didn't really mind it. He was a sweet little kitten. I picked up the small tuft of fur and placed him on the desk next to me and continued to plan the trip. I honestly wanted to try and take my time on this trip. It was going to be during fall. Constance would still be in the first trimester. But unfortunately she would start to show her pregnancy. That concerned me. They had shunned me; I didn't want to think about what they would do to a woman carrying my child.

I would have to tell her that she may have to conceal herself. Constance's 'rough Irish roots' may fail her with hormones ravaging her body. Mask swiping at my pen brought me from my negative thoughts. I laughed at him and gently poked the pen at Mask. He bowed up and swiped more vigorously.

Constance swept into the room; she bent down and kissed me. She then pet Mask with a giggle he mewed stubbornly, turning his head from side to side.

"It's nice to see you two bonding." She said giving me hug. I smiled at her.

"He made me laugh, funny little gent." I told her.

"What was he doing that made the infamous ex-Opera Ghost laugh?" She asked me. I pet the small feline before I told her.

"He swiped at my pen. When I started to play with him he started getting a little feisty. It reminded me of you." I told her.

"Oh, how so?" She asked.

"You are rather combative before someone comes along and ruffles your feathers; but when someone does, they need to watch out." I told her. She smiled giving me a gentle laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

I touched my hand to my stomach. The slightest round was there. I was growing more excited by the day. I was about two months pregnant. Elena had gone crazy when she found out I was with child. I was already receiving gifts from the Desolniers. I was alone in the house, Erik had been called to the opera house; Reyer was having a problem with Erik's intricate composing. My husband had to go assist the poor conductor.

But I was once again working on Mora's blanket. I wanted a girl but I was making the blanket so it was universal; I didn't want my son in a girl's blanket. It would insult Erik entirely. Mask jumped up onto the arm if the sofa. I petted the small little fur ball. He purred with all his might. Erik and I had decided that despite the fact we already had two cats that we would keep little Mask when the kittens were old enough to give away. He was the only other man in the house. When there was a knock at the door I stood up and placed the blanket in a place where Mask couldn't scratch it up and went to answer the door. It was Elena and Caroline. I hugged them both tightly.

"How are you two? I finally have my own guests!" I said, leading them into the house.

"Caroline was angry that you came to see me but you didn't stop by the house to see her. So I had to bring her." Elena said, watching the two little kitten girls run around her feet. Caroline squealed in delight and began to chase them about.

"Be careful, dear! Try not to break anything!" Elena called after her daughter. She only got a giggle of a reply.

"Would you like some tea, Elena?" I asked. She smoothed the fabric of her dress as she nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She said.

"Alright make yourself comfortable the parlor is down the hall and to the left; I'll be right there with the tea." I told her, going into the kitchen. Caroline had caught one of the kittens and was now cuddling relentlessly. I smiled, having a small laugh at the sight.

"Do you think your parents would let you have a kitten?" I asked her. Caroline looked at me with those adorable doe eyes of hers.

"Maybe, I'll go ask Mama." She said.

"You can't take it home yet though; she isn't old enough to be taken from her mother at this time." I told her, Caroline nodded, but took the kitten to her mother to ask permission for a kitten. With her passing by I realized that the kitten was perfectly content with being toted around in the unceremonious fashion in which the seven year old was carrying her by the purr that I could hear. That one would be a good match for Caroline. The tea was ready a few minutes after that and I went into the parlor with the tray and sat it down on the table. Elena smiled at me as I did so.

"Well you're a proper entertainer aren't you, Constance?" She said, I laughed slightly.

"Erik insists that I'm a social butterfly. I don't necessarily see it, but you are the second person to say something of that nature so I suppose I am." I told her.

"I told Caroline she can have the kitten. Thank you for asking if we would be fine with her having one of Calean's kittens." Elena told me as I sat down to make my own cup.

"It's chamomile: unfortunately it won't give you any energy. You might need it with your five children. But I don't with my little one still on board." I told Elena. She smiled and laughed a little.

"I know you could handle a wild child but your husband might lose his patience a few times. So you stay away from that caffeine dear."

"I don't know if he can handle Caroline I'm sure he could handle one of our own. But I'm not going to test him." I told her. She smiled a little more.

"He is rather good with Caroline isn't he?" She asked. I nodded.

"He has a weakness for doe eyes like hers. He confessed one day when the three of us were at a café." I told her with a giggle. Speaking of my husband he swept into the room like he always did. Even though he was no longer the Phantom he still had a ghost like air to him. He seemed to just glide into the room on silent feet and sometimes if he didn't want you to see him, you wouldn't.

Caroline screamed his name at the top of her little lungs and she ran after him. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her.

"Hello young one, it has been awhile since I last saw you. When was it? When Constance and I were getting married, you were the cutest little flower girl." Erik told her, causing little Caroline to giggle and blush. Erik joined us for tea after he set down Caroline.

"How have you been, Elena?" Erik asked actually asking her about her life, Elena and I had just been gossiping as women do.

"Oh we've been fine since we got a new boarder that is as willing as Constance to lend a hand in taking care of the children." Elena said. "It used to be absolutely hectic even with Constance because she has the job at the opera house. Marie can go to work for fifteen minutes get what she needs and come back and help with the children during the day. I'm grateful for Marie, but I'm not sure if she'll be like family as Constance was." Elena said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"That's sweet Elena." I told her. We chatted quietly while Caroline drifted off to sleep in Erik's lap. My loving husband was more than willing to have the seven-year-old nap in his arms. The whistle of a carriage interrupted our conversation. Elena and Erik stood; my courteous husband carried Caroline for Elena out to the carriage, careful to make sure the young girl didn't wake up. I went to the open door and watched him put Caroline in the carriage next to her mother. He was going to make a wonderful father.

I watched the fire flies blink on and off in the early evening. Erik walked up the path to the porch. I smiled at him and sat down on the porch swing, enjoying the cool summer air. Erik joined me there, draping his arm around my shoulder in a care free fashion.

"How was it working with Reyer?" I asked. Erik gave a laugh.

"The poor man is nearly a nervous wreck. Nothing he did, he's very experienced. I actually respect him highly. But evidently my pen work needs some help." He told me, looking at his hand.

"How is it you can play the violin and organ, Lord knows what else you can play, and your script needs help?" I asked him. He laughed.

"It's strange I know. I can draw the most complex buildings designs, draw the human face with flawless accuracy, but when I sit down to write, I just get clumsy. I faintly remember refusing to work on my writing as a child. I would rather write music or draw. It frustrated my mother to no end." He told me.

"You've been talking about your past more, love. You're getting more comfortable aren't you?" I asked him, he nodded.

"That's good." I said.

"It is going to make going back easier I think." He replied, and then kissed the side of my head. Erik stood up, taking my hand, taking me with him.

"Now what is it that my beloved wife wants for supper? I feel like making something Italian. I bought some things at the market. But if you don't want it, I will be more than happy to make you something else." He told me, bringing me closer to him, wrapping his arm around the small of my back.

"No dear, it's fine. I don't want you to waste the food you bought," I told him, kissing Erik after I was finished talking. He smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll go start supper. I have authentic Italian recipes from my time there. So you go relax work on an art piece and I will call you when supper is ready." He told me chirpily. I giggled.

"What is making you so happy, hmm?" I asked. He smiled.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? I have a breath taking wife who is happily expecting my child. All my life since I found out about love and happiness I've always imagined this. You've made it come true, darling." He told me.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, are you kidding? Absolutely none?" Erik's irritated voice came from the study; I sat in the sitting room beside his office. I gave a frown. He had been trying to secure a hotel room every night we would be on the road. He was having a hard time. We were about two weeks away from the trip and he had gotten a room for about every night. He had just got another letter saying that there wasn't vacancy for the date he had requested. I stood and went to his office door and knocked, he turned giving me an exhausted look.

"I'm sorry, Constance, I'm having a hard time getting hotels." He told me. I tilted my head slightly, giving him an affectionate gaze.

"No need to be sorry, Erik. I'll be fine as long as I'm not too far along." I told him.

"No, I refuse to have my wife having to sleep on the roadside. That's horrible. Especially since you're with child." He told me. I smiled.

"Okay, Erik.' I told him coming further into the study.

"Have you the details of the trip so far?" I asked, stopping by his side. He nodded, stood up and took down a map. He unraveled it and laid it out on the desk.

"I hate to burst your bubble dear, but why don't we take a train?" I asked him. Erik stopped, a red flush coming to his face. He gave a tight swallow looking down. I had to fight my laughter with all my might.

"I suppose since I didn't get here by train that wasn't in the choices when I was thinking about going back." Erik said sheepishly.

"I'm your wife; it's things like this that I'm here for." I told him, kissing his cheek, touching his shoulders soothingly. He was still embarrassed.

"I love you." I told him. He smiled gently.

"I love you, too, Constance. Sometimes I think I would have already checked myself into the mad house if it weren't for you." He told me. I smiled a little more.

"Nonsense." I told him, leaving the room. I went back to the sitting room and sat back down on the couch. I was putting the finishing touches on Mora's blanket. Calean was curled up beside me I hummed as I worked. I felt Erik's gaze but I did not see him. He was in his office more than likely watching me work from his piano. When he sat in there with only his lamp on his desk I could not see in; but Erik with his nocturnal vision could see out. I continued on the blanket, occasionally sending him a glance. I knew where his piano was, I didn't have to see it to look at him.

Soon there was the hissing of fire coming from the dark room and Erik's face was hauntingly illuminated by the golden light of the match as he lit the lamp on the piano. He was haunting in his appearance, in a good way. He was wonderfully mysterious and he was beautiful in his own incredibly unique way. I gave a sigh and put away my sewing. I returned to my husband and touched his arm, planting a light kiss on the nape of his neck. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave a slight laugh.

"I'm hoping that we won't have to be there for more than a day even. But maybe you should pack an extra dress or two, just in case. We'll also have to ride for about half a day perhaps. I can get a professional carriage and we won't have to drive ourselves. You'll be as comfortable as you would be in a city taxi." He told me. I nodded, resting against him. He kissed my head.

"The Populaire will be performing my new opera. _Coeurs Brisé Réparation Un Autre_ will be the opening performance for this year's season." He told me. I smiled.

"Shattered Hearts Repair One Another. I take it you based this opera on our story." I replied with a giggle. Erik gave me a charming smile.

"Why yes. Clever woman, clever woman indeed." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled.

"You wouldn't have taken interest in me if I wasn't clever." I told him. He nodded.

"True." He said, enveloping me in his arms with a content look on his face. "I would have never gotten this far if not for you my dear." He told me. I smiled, snuggling closer to him. I gave a happy sigh.

"What now, dear? You're second opera is being put into play and our first child is on the way." I asked him.

"We face whatever the world throws at us." He said, kissing my lips. I smiled a little more as he pulled away. Our lovely little moment was interrupted by a knock at the front door. I smiled sweetly as I looked back to Erik. I left him and went down the hall to the door. I opened it and saw Aidan. I gave him a tight hug; he had stayed in France and taken a job at the opera house so at least one of my brothers was close to me.

"Hello Aidan. How are you doing?" I asked letting him in the house.

"I'm fine; I came to see you two, I heard that you were planning to go out of town. When were you going to tell me, Constance?" He asked. I smiled.

"I was going to work tomorrow; I was going to tell you then. Evidently Erik had told someone at the opera house. I haven't been there since the week before we planned. I'm sorry about that." I told him. Erik came out of his office and shook Aidan's hand warmly. The O'Rally boys had taken to my husband better than I had expected. If his own family wasn't going to love Erik my family definitely would.

"Have you eaten yet, Aidan? I was about to make Erik and I some lunch." I told him. He shook his head.

"I would very much appreciate that, Constance." He told me. I smiled.

"Anything for you, brother." I told him with a smile. I went into the kitchen and pulled out bread and sandwich ingredients. I absently listened to their chatter as Erik took Aidan into the parlor with a smile. He was giving Aidan the details of the trip and such. I realized I didn't have any tomato. I put down my butter knife and left the kitchen, going out to the garden; I collected a ripe red tomato and returned to the house, where I finished preparing the sandwiches. I called the men and they came. As usual the little girls were prancing around their feet, Erik didn't have a problem, he was both used to it and incredibly graceful, Aidan on the other hand; he was strong and a good worker, but he was tall and he could be rather clumsy. I went and picked up the little furry balls of destruction and took them to the spare room that was set aside for them. I closed the door.

I washed my hands in the kitchen sink and sat down at Erik's left and ate my own sandwich in silence as the men discussed their business. I looked at my brother as he fell silent. He looked nervous; I gave him a look then looked at Erik, who was also gazing at Aidan curiously.

"You have your heart set on someone, don't you Aidan?" I asked, picking at the lettuce on my plate. Aidan looked at me nervously. He never was able to hide his emotions that well. I smiled.

'Who is she, Aidan? Does she requite?" I asked. Aidan cleared his throat.

"Miss Daae, Constance." My eyes widened as he muttered the words. No wonder he was petrified. I had to fight a giggle. Erik gave me a look, and then looked at Aidan. Erik was still quite protective of Christine; he looked at her like a man would his daughter. I slapped his forearm.

"I suppose you heard of my protectiveness of Christine?" Erik asked. Aidan nodded.

"That's why I'm nervous, Erik." He said, this was the first time Aidan had referred to his brother-in-law by his first name; it was mainly 'Monsieur.' A glint went off in Erik's eyes.

"I'd rather it be you than anyone else. You were raised by the same person as Constance; I assume you have the same beliefs." Erik said, using his Phantom tone of voice. Goodness I felt sorry for any man that wished to court our daughter.

**A/N: I have a poll; what will Constance and Erik's baby be? Boy or Girl? Leave what you think in the reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Erik's voice woke me gently. When I opened my eyes he smiled at me sweetly. Erik kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered. I sat up and stretched as much as I could.

"Good morning, Erik. What time is it?" I asked.

"About eight in the morning. The carriage is on its way I have our things packed and awaiting to board." Erik told me with a wink.

"Now all we need is for you to get dressed and eat and we will be able to go on our way." He told me. I nodded and got up. He kissed my forehead and placed a hand on my stomach. I touched his hand. He gave me a smile and I kissed his lips. He replied lovingly. He pulled away, tucking my 'bangs' back out of my eyes.

"I love how long your hair is now, but you really need to trim your bangs, your eyes are absolutely stunning. They need to be seen." He told me. I smiled.

"I'll trim them now if you really demand it." I told him, standing, He watched me from his kneeling place on the ground. I smiled down at him and grabbed his hand.

"Rise up my husband, no need to be so low." I told him. He laughed gently and stood.

"That's better. Now I'll go trim my bangs and get ready." I told him. He nodded and left the room. I picked my travelling dress. After I got clean and dressed I got out my scissors and started clipping my bangs away from my eyes. Erik came in; he looked fine in his suite. My husband had finally invested in some business dress that didn't make him look like he was attending a funeral. I turned and faced him.

"Hello again, love. Are my bangs to your liking now?" I asked. He smiled, touching my face and giving me a quick kiss.

"I suppose so, Cherie. As long as your eyes are free to be seen." He told me. I smiled at him; he took me out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He set me down at the table for breakfast.

Erik was just finishing up the dishes when the carriage whistle went off. I stood up and grabbed my travelling bag from the back of my chair and I faced Erik; who was putting on his jacket. With exchange glances; Erik's a bit weary, mine more encouraging, we headed out to the carriage. I think Erik would've preferred to go on the carriage ride because it would lengthen the trip. He wanted to take as much time as possible. But he knew the train ride would be more comfortable for me. My back was already aching and I was getting sick throughout the day. He thought that perhaps a smoother train ride would be better for me.

Erik practically lifted me into the carriage, I had the urge to slap him; I wasn't helpless. But I avoided striking him. He was just being concerned for our child's welfare. He just didn't know how to go about it. I would have him meet up with Edward later. I'd get my former landlord to give Erik a crash course on ornery pregnant women. I smiled and giggled a little. Erik gave me a strange look as he got into the carriage on his side.

"What are you laughing at my dear?" He asked.

"I'm going to get you to sit down and have a nice long chat with Edward about how to take care of a pregnant woman. Edward has knowledge from two pregnancies. He was around for most of them. But then his business took off and he was absent for the rest of them. Funny how he was around for her to get pregnant." I muttered the last part. Erik still heard it and laughed.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not exactly, you're just… not over protective. I don't know how to explain it." I told him.

'Just too worried. I can get in a carriage. When I'm nine months pregnant and fat as a cow you can help me get in a carriage but not now." I told him. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Alright, Constance." He told me. The carriage lurched forward and I gave a slightly pained huff. I was achy and the sudden movement didn't help me any. Erik sent a glare to the driver through the window opposing us.

Erik was putting up mental walls of protection. His eyes were hard and his stature was rigid. Reminding me of the Phantom of the Opera. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly and he became my husband again. He looked at me.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked him; we weren't even at the train station and he was already seemed to be getting ready for a fight

"We've already purchased the tickets and I have reservations for a room in a bed and breakfast in Boucherville. It would be a waste of money to not do this. So yes." He told me. I frowned.

'Erik you would be a fantastic father whether you go back to your home town or not. We don't have to." I replied.

"I just have to; I've been meaning to do this, but I've never had the confidence. Now I have you I feel safer. Do you know how many times I've stood outside the front gate in the middle of the night just staring at that house?" Erik asked.

"So you've gone?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was never able to go in." He told me. My frown deepened and I gave another huff. I then pursed my lips and nodded.

"Okay. Alright Erik, if you absolutely must. I'll be here for you, no matter what." I told him. He kissed the side of my head. We sat in silence until we were in Paris.

"Since we're early we can get the private booth of our choice." Erik told me as we came to a stop outside the train station.

'That's nice." I told him absently. I'd get to see his hometown, the place where my husband was born. He gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just tired; I can sleep on the way there." I told him He nodded and stepped out. My carriage was opened by the cab driver.

"Madame." He said, giving me his hand. I smiled and allowed him to help me down, it was his job; Erik had our suitcases.

"Give me my bag; you look ridiculous." I told him, giving Erik a stern look. I had to be stern with my husband when he was like this. He gave me my bag and we went on to the station.

After we had our tickets checked we went onto the basically abandoned train and took an ideal booth. I gave a small huff and took out my sketch pad and drawing utensils and started to draw. It was nine thirty so the train would be leaving in fifteen minutes. Other passengers were boarding.

"You are going to let other people sit in the booth with us, right? We're two people in a booth for four." I told him.

"Maybe. I'm fine in a big room of people but something this confined may not end too well. My people skills are really not that good." He told me.

"People are going to ask. What do we say when they do?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said stressfully. As if on cue there was a knock at the door I looked up. Then stood and opened the door. A single man stood there.

"Hello. Is there room in your booth for one more?" He asked. I looked to Erik who looked quite uncomfortable. He would never learn if he never tried to experience. I nodded.

"Yes come sit down." I said, opening the door the rest of the way. I stepped out of the way and allowed him to enter. The man met eyes with Erik giving the mask a bit if a strange look. He offered his hand warmly.

"Good morning, sir. Where might you two be heading?" He asked

"Boucherville. We're visiting his family." I told him, sitting down beside Erik and took his hand.

"I'm heading to Rouen. We'll be getting off at the same stop. I've been to Boucherville. Very charming town, small town. Everyone knows everybody." He told me. Erik shifted uncomfortably. I touched his shoulder gently.

"What were you doing, visiting Boucherville; there's hardly a business there." Erik asked.

"Went there on a honeymoon with my wife. She wanted to stay in a small town. We stayed I the nicest little house. It was a cottage with a charming little garden and ivy grew all over the walls. The woman who ran it is elder, very sweet. Hmm, if you don't stay with family. You could probably stay with her. What's her name... Madeline... Destler? Yeah that's right. The place is a little outdated; but its very quaint." He told us. Erik stood up and left abruptly. I watched him leave in shock. His mother was still alive.

"So when did you go?" I asked him, our fellow passenger looked back at me.

"About half a year ago. Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"You stayed with my mother in law. Erik and his mother weren't exactly on good terms when he left. If you'll excuse me." I told him. He nodded and I left the booth. I stopped a conductor.

"Pardon me; have you seen a man he may have just went by you. He was wearing a mask. Did you see him pass by?" I asked. The conductor nodded.

"Yes ma'am, he looked rather upset about something. He went towards the caboose." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him and went on my way. I couldn't believe Erik's mother was still alive. He was older than me by at least ten years. I entered the caboose and looked for Erik. I saw him outside on the guarded ledge outside. He looked like he was about to be sick. I joined him. He gave painful gasps of breathe.

"I may have miscalculated my age. My mother is still alive. I-I can't believe it." He said, he knew it was me.

"It was about half a year ago." I told him. He looked at me. His eyes were red. I touched his face.

"Now I'm rethinking it. It's too late though. Constance what do I do?" He said.

"Maybe you should go see her; make peace with her." I told him. Erik gasped for breathe.

"Do you think I could do that?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"I believe you can do anything. Now get yourself back together and we will go back to the booth." I told him. He nodded taking in a deep breath. He stood up straight and smoothed out his hair in a poor attempt to tame it. I kissed his cheek. He took my hand and led me back to our booth. When we entered our booth our traveling companion was reading a book. He looked up at us with a warm smile.

"I apologize about that. I didn't know about your family history." The way he worded that worried me.

"It's fine." Erik replied, having a seat I sat down beside him and arched my back a little, trying to alleviate my ache.

"How is she anyways? I haven't seen her since I was young." Erik asked.

"She was fine when I was with her. But she always did this strange thing. She would stare out her window, looking for something. My wife said she regretted something she can read people's emotions very well." The man told us. Erik got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I hope she's still fine." Erik said. I rubbed his forearm soothingly. All I knew was that we were in for much more than facing Erik's past home. He had to face his mother now.


	10. Chapter 10

We rode into Boucherville. Erik tried his best to be calm and I had to love on him to keep him from completely losing it. He all but stopped breathing when we came to a halt.

"Erik, love, breath." I told him. He gave me a worried look. His mental walls had failed him. He was nearly wheezing. I kissed him. I took his hand and put it to my stomach.

"Even if she shuns you all over again; you still have me, and you will have our child. You will never be alone again. Do you hear me?" I told him. He nodded and swallowed painfully. Erik got out of the carriage I got out as well. After I got out of the carriage and went to the front gate I waited for Erik but faced the house the door opened and an elderly woman stepped out. This is the mother of my husband. She wore a brown dress and walked with a cane.

"Are you Madame O'Rally?" She called her voice was the ghost of a wonderful one.

"We'll actually O'Rally is my maiden name. My name is Constance Destler-O'Rally. I'm your daughter in law." I told her. She stopped.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"This is my wife, Mother. I am, Erik." His voice cut through the air with an authoritative edge. He came up beside me. He was in Phantom mode. His arm went around my waist.

"Erik? Hurry, come inside. No telling how long it will take for the townspeople to figure it out." She said. I looked at Erik as he opened the front gate for me I stepped through. Madeleine watched us keenly. I took his hand and held on to his arm lovingly. Madeleine let us in before her and she quickly closed the door. The home was charming and it was quite out of date.

"Why don't you two come sit down? Where did you come from?" She asked. She looked like she was about to erupt. Tears were brimming in her eyes and her voice was tight.

"The other side of Paris, Mother." He told her awkwardly.

"Erik, I am so sorry. I should have treated you better. I heard about the problems in Paris. I immediately knew it was you. I'm so happy you're okay. I love you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, standing up nearly panicking. Erik bolted up as well in complete shock I didn't know what to say or do.

"O- okay Mother. I-I've had my time to be angry with you. I think it's about time we put the past behind us and start thinking about the present." Erik told her. She just fell into his arms sobbing. He held her. Everyone in the room was crying. I smiled as I stood. Erik turned to me.

"I've been blessed with you, Constance. If you had never come to me I would have never done this." He told me, kissing me. I smiled and hugged him tightly after we pulled apart.

"This is my fantastic wife; she's already introduced herself but I thought we should be a little more formal. She's quite rough and tumble but I believe that is one of her best qualities." Erik said. I smiled, laughing softly.

"It's an honor to meet the mother of such a wonderful man." I told her. She smiled warmly; the corners of her eyes wrinkling.

"Well the woman who married him must be even more 'honorable' than I, Constance." She told me. I smiled.

"Thank you; Madame." I told her.

"No please, call me Madeleine." She told me I smiled a little more, I habitually placed my hand on my stomach. Madeleine got a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you with, child?" She asked, I realized this must be so overwhelming for her. She just reunited with her son, who was married, but to know that I was pregnant?

"Just under three months." I told her a prideful hint in my voice. She smiled wider and clapped.

"That's just wonderful!" She said. Erik beamed.

"We're split about the gender. Constance is determined on a girl. I want my first born to be my son." Erik said. I laughed.

"Oh well quite a predicament isn't it? But why don't I show you two the guest bedroom?" Madeleine asked. Erik nodded and gathered our bags. Madeleine led the way further into the house and opened a door.

"Here you go; how long do you think you'll be staying with me?" She asked.

"Maybe a week or so. We don't want to impose." Erik said. Madeleine giggled waving her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Nonsense. You're my son. You would never impose. You only stayed with me for seven years, you have years to make up to me." She said charmingly. I smiled stood.

"May I have a look around?" I asked.

"Oh of course dear, you're family. My house is yours." Madeleine told me. I smiled and excused myself so Erik could talk to his mother in private I walked around the quaint little house, rubbing my stomach absently. I was in the parlor, there was a beautiful fire place and above it hung a painting. I studied it for a moment and realized it must've been Erik's father. He looked exactly like Erik only without a mask.

"That's Charles. Erik is practically a clone of his father, of course, if you take the deformity away. Both of them are handsome devils though." Madeleine told me. I turned and smiled at him.

"They are." I agreed.

"Now, Constance. How did you meet my boy?" She asked as she sat down.

"Come sit down, child. You don't need to be on your feet so much." She told me, patting the place beside her. I sat down beside Madeleine.

"We'll before we met he was obsessed with a girl named Christine." And from there I descended into Erik's and my story.

**ERIK''S POV**

I listened as Constance told Mother about our adventure before marriage. I heard the familiar distasteful click coming from my mother as she learned of Raoul's insanity. I entered the room as Constance finished her story. I smiled at the two women. I was finally feeling more at ease. My mother loved me; after years of being convinced that she hated me.  
"Look at this picture Erik." Constance told me, standing up and bringing me over to the mantle. I looked up and saw a man in the photo; it was almost like looking at myself. It was my father. Charles Destler.  
"You look very much like him." Constance whispered to me, rubbing in between my shoulder blades.

"Are you a master mason, Erik? That's what Charles was." Before I could answer, Constance jumped in.

"Oh he's much more than a master mason. He's a script writer, violinist, he has the singing voice of an angel; but something tells me you already knew that. He designed my wedding dress and I had a hair piece I wore on our wedding day hat he designed. He's a jack of all trades. If he really wanted to he could be the richest man in Paris, but his new found modesty forbids." Constance said with a giggle. My mother gave a heartfelt laugh.  
"Charles would be proud of his son." She said, causing my embarrassment. Constance laughed again.

"Don't worry dear, I'm the price jewel of my family as well." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh you are? What's your family trade?" Mother asked as Constance sat back down, I could tell her back was bothering her.  
"Do you have any herbal tea, Mother?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's in the cabinet above the stove." She told me. I entered the kitchen and went over to the stove as Constance and my mother chatted about my wife's line of work. I grabbed the chamomile tea and set the pot on the stove.  
"It's wonderful you finally got married, Erik. She is breath-taking and so charming as well." Mother's voice sounded behind me. I turned and saw her smiling up at me. She reached up and touched my face.

"You've gotten so tall." She told me, going to the other cabinet and grabbing a glass and filling it with water.  
"She is quite the blessing isn't she? All women in France are a bit too dainty to want anything to do with anyone who's less than perfect." She told me.

"So I've learned." I muttered. She patted my arm and left the kitchen. Constance's voice carried into the kitchen, thanking my mother.

The tea finished warming up and I took it off heat then poured Constance a cup. I brought it to her.

"It'll help you sleep." I told her. She had been kept awake throughout the night previously and I wanted to make sure she slept through the night tonight because of how hectic our day had been. Constance took the cup and sipped at the beverage while she listened to Mother talk with her. She laughed charmingly, looking enchanting. Her eyes sparkled beautifully. I sat beside her and put my arm around her.

"So what do you want for dinner; I know you must be starving; especially you Constance." Mother said.

"We aren't picky." Constance told her, finishing the rest of her tea. Mother stood and went into the kitchen. Constance stood as well.

"I'm going to get more tea; do you want a cup?" She asked. I shook my head.  
** CONSTANCE POV****  
** I came into the kitchen. Madeleine was bustling about her kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table.  
"How old is Erik?" I asked her. She smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"He turned thirty six last month." She told me. I smiled and went back into the living room and sat down next to him. I kissed him deeply with a smile. When I pulled away he gave me a curious look.  
"What was that for?" He asked, kissing me again.  
"Happy belated birthday." I told him.  
"You turned thirty six last month. I didn't get the exact date however. I will though and when I do we'll have a celebration next year." I told him. Erik just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"This place hasn't changed since I was a boy." He told me, rubbing my stomach affectionately. I shivered in delight of his touch. He smiled and kissed me. I still absolutely loved the feel of his kiss. His lips were slightly chaffed but he tasted sweet. I loved him. We pulled apart but I curled up the best I could with my bump and wrapped my arms around his chest. He sighed in content.  
"How is your back feeling?" He asked.  
"A little bit better since the tea, thank you." I told him. He seemed pleased by this.  
"Wonderful." He said. I smiled and rested my head against his chest.  
A bit later after dinner and helping Madeleine clean the kitchen (more of which consisted of Erik and Madeleine shooing me out of the kitchen and telling me to rest.) Erik and I retired to our bedroom. I brushed my hair as I always did before bed and Erik walked into our room from the bathroom, looking almost regal in his bed robe. I watched him shed it and he placed it on the back of the chair I was sitting in. I was in front of a mirror. He ran his hands over my exposed shoulders I shivered again. Erik kissed my neck.  
"You're beautiful. Even my mother admits to it." He said.  
"Okay?" I asked. He smiled and turned, grabbed a picture frame off the fire place and showed it to me.  
"That's what she looked like when she was young." He told me showing me the picture of his mother. She looked gorgeous.  
"Wow." I said. Erik laughed.  
"Mother told me that my father was a bit older than her. It's strange. I'm just about twelve years older than you. My parents were the same." Erik told me. I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the night. Erik was sound asleep but I was having a hard time sleeping. I sat up as gracefully as I could, Erik was on edge and it made him wake up, he was a light sleeper as is. I gave a quiet huff and gently got up from the bed; I went and sat down in the rocking chair. I rocked quietly, trying to sooth myself. Erik's chamomile only did so much for me this afternoon. Before I knew it Erik was turning over onto his back and sitting up in bed.

"Are you alright Constance?" He asked quietly. I gave him a nod studying his deformity as stealthy as possible.

"Of course; now go back to sleep, I'll be fine." I told him. He gave a tired yawn then followed that with a skeptical look.

"Can you at least come back to bed?" He asked I lived to make him happy so I just had to.

"You're so restless." He told me as I lay back down, his arm went around my stomach and he kissed my neck. I drifted back to sleep only a few minutes afterwards.

We were packing to leave. His mother stood in the doorway. It had been a week and a half and we needed to get back. I had an appointment the day after the next.

"Are you sure you two can't stay just a bit longer? There's a perfectly good doctor here in Boucherville." Madeleine told us.

"No, we need to go. We have animals back at home and I have business that needs to be tended to. I will write you and keep you updated on Constance and the child." Erik told her, taking my bag from me in haste.

"We need to go; there is something I want to do here before we leave and we need to set off early to catch the train if I am to do this. Alright Mother, when our child is born we will come see you, or I will have you brought out to see him or her. It all depends on how Constance feels after she delivers. But we really must go. Thank you for having us." Erik told her. Madeleine looked at him keenly. It was an expression that Erik had inherited.

"Mother, please." He said, knowing exactly what she was doing. She smiled and gave a soft laugh, touching his shoulder.

"Go on, I know you have an opera premiering this weekend. You two take care of yourselves." Madeleine finally said. I laughed a little.

"We will, believe me as protective as Erik is I'm going to be the image of health." I said, gently taking a hold of Erik's free arm. He looked at me, turning his head slightly. I smiled at him.

"We need to go, Constance. Good bye, Mother. I'll send a letter next week telling you how the new opera went." Erik told her as we walked through the house. Exiting I threw a look over my shoulder at my mother in law. She was happy, she wasn't smiling, but I could tell. Erik put the bags in the back and then opened the door for me. He offered his hand to assist me.

"Can I help you, or will you strike me?" He asked sarcastically. He had been in a bit of a mood since we arrived and he was reaching his end. I gave a huff.

"I'll allow you to only to make you happy, dear." I told him. I took his hand and he helped me into the carriage. He gave a final nod to Madeleine and then got into the carriage himself and closed the door.

"The Cemetery, please." He called to the driver. I gave him a strange look.

"I wish to pay respects to my father, Constance." He told me. I nodded and placed my hand on my stomach and watched the town go by. Soon the church came into sight and the carriage stopped. Erik got out and offered me his hand once more. I took it and exited the carriage as gently as possible.

"We won't be long, so just stay here. I'll pay whatever it costs." Erik told the cab driver as we passed by. I looked up to the trees and saw the golden and yellows of the oncoming fall. We walked behind the church and into the cemetery. Erik looked about.

"I asked Mother where he was buried. Our family has a mausoleum he's buried there." Erik told me. I looked around.

"They look to be over there." I told him, pointing in the mausoleums' direction. Erik turned to look at me. He went off in that direction I followed him the best I could but he moved quick, weaving in and out of the path through tombstones. He moved on light feet. I finally caught up with him when he was still in front of a building with the name 'Destler' engraved on it. He looked up at the building in awe. He then looked down to the ground and took in a shaky breath.

"What do you think he would do, if he saw me? If he was alive when I was born?" He asked. I touched his shoulder.

"I don't know; I didn't know the man. Why didn't you ask your mother?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me. His eyes brimming with tears.

"What did your father think of you?" He asked me.

"He adored me. I was his only daughter. I never understood why he was never able to give up the bottle for me though." I told Erik.

"I know I was able to." Erik said quietly. I patted his back affectionately and looked up at the tomb.

"He would've killed me, or sent me away. My mother had a suitor when I was six. He tried to get her to send me away. To an asylum. Do you think he would've done that? I know there's a difference. This man is my father.

"I don't know Erik. That was before my time. In a different class than what I was raised in. A boy who was deformed was born in my town. His family loved him. But things are entirely different in Ireland. We take what we can get, happily." I told him. Erik swallowed heavily, giving a small gasp. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"It's alright, Erik." I told him quietly.

"These things happen for a reason, love. He may have sent you away, or even killed you. There was a reason he died before you were born. But come now. Let's leave this behind. It upsets me to see you this way." I told him. It really did. My sleep troubles didn't start until he started acting like this. I had put two and two together just the other day. Erik looked at me, meeting my eyes with this painful glint in his own. I kissed his lips. I pulled back from him. Tears spilled over and he let out a painful sob. I was surprised. I never knew that this bothered him so. I took him in my arms, holding my husband close to me. He cried for a few minutes and then composed himself. As he stood setting his jacket straight and running his hands over his hair, smoothing what had become disheveled.

He looked down at me, a new glint of affection shone in his eyes.

"We need to go now, love." He told me. I smiled gently.

"Lead the way, my husband." I told him, taking his hand. He led me out of the cemetery and back to the road. He was light again. He was free once more, having shaken off the chains that had been thrown upon him when he arrived in this town. He helped me into the carriage and it took us to the train, and the train took us home.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor moved the stethoscope around on my stomach; Erik was standing nervously in the corner. I gave him a smile. It didn't seem to help him any. The doctor finally gave a smile and stepped away from me and looked at Erik.

"You are expecting twins, Madame Destler." He told me. I gave a shocked laugh; while Erik nearly choked on air. I looked at Erik, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard two heart beats, Monsieur. Well, three if you count your wife's. She's pregnant with twins." He told Erik. I could barely speak. Twins? Oh wow!

Poor Erik I could handle it, but Erik was having trouble when we thought I was having only one child. I wanted to get up and give him a hug, he looked in absolute distress.

"You two seem to be a little shocked. I'll leave you for a moment and allow you to gather your thoughts." The doctor told us. The awkwardness was so thick it felt like one would choke on it. I got off the medical bed and wrapped my arms around Erik.

"Are you going to be okay, Erik? I can tell you're distressed." I told him quietly, burying my face in his jacket. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be fine. I just need to soak this in." He told me quietly. I looked up to him. He smiled down on me nervously. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked through the door. I looked at Erik and he nodded.

"You may come back in." I told him as I left Erik, my husband grabbed my hand and he pulled me back to his side.

"Well I'm putting your due date somewhere in the middle of February." The doctor told us. I smiled and nodded. We went through the typical ending topics of a checkup.

"Okay, why don't you go hail a carriage while I pay the doctor's bill? I'll meet you outside." Erik told me. I smiled and nodded. I left the office and I stood out on the sidewalk, holding my hand up for the carriage. One pulled up.

"I'm waiting for someone he'll be out shortly, you wouldn't mind waiting for a few moments, would you?" I asked the driver, he gave me a kind smile and shook his head.

"Where to Madame?" He asked.

"Combersville." I told him, he nodded and watched me go around the side of the coach. I opened the door and stepped in carefully. I sat down, placing my hand on my stomach. Twins. I was carrying twins. It was almost unbelievable. I sighed, then closed my eyes and listened to the hustle and bustle of Paris. The door opened and Erik got in. He sat down and kissed my cheek.

"If I weren't married to you I would be hyperventilating." He told me. I smiled. He really would be. If by some series of events he married Christine and they were having twins, both of them would be in utter shock and distress. I laughed at the thought. She was sweet, but she could be a little mentally unprepared at times. She was getting better though. The carriage started off and rolled smoothly down the street as we left Paris. I scooted closer to Erik and wrapped my arms around his own and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. I was content.

"I have a name for a girl, if I have a girl I want to name her Mora, you know that, but what if they're both boys?" I asked him. Erik gave a hum of a reply, quiet for a little while.

"I can name one you can name the other?" I suggested.

"I can agree with that. But what if we have sons?" He asked.

"We can always stick with what I just said. What about we name one of them Matthew, Erik? I asked him with a smile, he looked at me.

"You like M names don't you?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I suppose so." I told him, kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"What about Mason Constance? It honors the family professions quite well; and it is a rather charming name. It honors the family profession." Erik told me. My mouth opened in slight shock.

"Oh, it does! Should we add something onto it? I love it just the way it is, but it might be a little strange…" I told him chirpily. Erik laughed. I nearly melted. It was still such an intoxicating sound, still to me and I was married to the man.

"No, I like it the way it is. It's a very good name. Strong, like his mother." He told me.

"And unique like his father." I replied, this time kissing his lips. I could feel his smile and that just made me absolutely happy.

"Now what about the other one?" I asked.

"What about Evan?" Erik asked. I liked it, Mason and Evan.

"And what about if we have two girls?" I asked him, he winced. I giggled.

"Something wrong, Erik?" I asked.

"Defending one of our girls from suitors when they become of age was going to be hard enough, but two? I believe it would be easier if she has an older brother." Erik said, I laughed and kissed him again.

"You're in quite the affectionate mood, Constance." He told me.

"Well then, that should make you happy, but what about if we have two girls, we have Mora. What about her sister?" I asked Erik thought for a moment, so did I.

'What about Evangeline?" He asked. My smile broadened

"And you must love E names, Erik." I told him.

"You named the horse Ella, and the other possible boy Evan, and then the other possible girl Evangeline." I told him, giggling. Erik laughed along with me.

"I suppose you've caught me red handed, love." He told me. The carriage stopped then, the driver called out the name of our resident town. Erik got out of the carriage and gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me out of the carriage. We were on the street of the quaint little town. I smelled the bakery and nearly moaned. Fresh baked pastries sounded delightful. A strawberry Danish to be specific. I grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him into the little building and we got into the line, there was only one person ahead of us.

"What drew you into the bakery this time, Constance?" Erik asked me quietly.

"Danishes." I told him eagerly. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, a smile on his face. We got up to the counter.

"May I please have a strawberry Danish?" I asked the baker.

"Why don't we just us a dozen assorted to go?" Erik asked. The baker nodded and got out a box to go and we stepped out of line. Erik pulled out his wallet and took out the money for the intoxicatingly good looking pastries. I was absolutely giddy; I was riding on an emotional high. The baker gave Erik the box, who handed it to me as he paid and we left the bakery.

When we got home I all put tore into the buttery flaky amazingness. Erik laughed as I delighted in the sweet strawberry Danish.

"I'm going to go work on their lullaby. Come get me if you need me, Constance." Erik told me, kissing my head and leaving the kitchen. I nodded at him and took another bite.

After going through a strawberry Danish and two lemon crème I left the kitchen and I went into the sewing room and worked on the spare blanket. I had abandoned the yellow fabric and took a soft pastel pink. I nearly groaned at the thought of having to make two more blankets after this. Two for boys, and then two for girls. But it was a labor of love and that was allowed me enjoy the painstaking, time consuming task of making the blankets for the children I had waited so long to have.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard Constance yawn. I looked at her from my book. She put down the new blanket. The poor woman had to make two more after this. She was making them gender appropriate. Constance stood and tenderly folded the blanket up and put it away.

"I'm going to go to bed, Erik." She told me, coming over and kissing my forehead briskly and disappearing upstairs. I returned to my book for a while. But after a few chapters I shut the book and placed it on the table beside me and I went upstairs, opening the door to our bedroom and checked on Constance. She was asleep looking very peaceful. The round of her stomach was now noticeable. Twins, I still could hardly believe it. I was nervous with raising one child. Now I was going to raise two at once. It was as if the universe enjoyed me nearly having a heart attack every five months. I gave a heavy sigh and went to my study.

I typically did my official opera business at night when Constance was asleep. She demanded my attention very much when she was awake. I was more than happy to give it to her, but I was still a business man. I still had my job to attend to. Constance had gone on maternity leave earlier this month when standing to paint finally became too much for her. She could hardly stand for a few hours before her back ached and her ankles swelled.

I was looking over a note from Andre and Firmin; both extremely pleased with my new opera. My heart stopped when I saw that they requested my partnership in owning the Opera Populaire. I would be in charge of the arts if I accepted, while the two gentlemen more focused on the finances and public matters. I could hardly wait to tell Constance. I knew waking her up would land me in a hormone induced wrath, whether the news was good or not. I laughed a little at the thought.

With the return of my thoughts to Constance came the return to the thoughts of my future children. I looked up and leaned back in my chair. She was sleeping in our room, lost in her dreams. The thought of our children made my heart thunder in my chest. What if they looked like me? What if both were deformed? Twins on the first pregnancy was rare as is. I took in a deep breathe in an attempt to calm my nerves. I needed to go to sleep. The more I was awake the more I worried. Everything would be fine. I left the office and got cleaned up then joined Constance in bed.

I kept telling myself everything would be fine. But I knew how dangerous giving birth to twins was; for both the mother and the children. Constance shifted.

"Stop worrying Erik. You're so tense it feels like I'm lying next to a pole. What's worrying you?' She asked sleepily. She had been able to pick up on my emotions since before we went to Boscherville.

"Nothing. I was looking over my mail though; the managers want me to co-manage with them. I'd be the arts manager if I accept." I told her. She laughed sleepily.

"Didn't you say that the managers' place was in the office, not the arts back at the New Year's Masquerade?" She asked.

"I did say that, didn't I. But this is different. This position is strictly for the arts. I would overlook prop making and backdrop painting; nothing would go on stage without my approval first." I told her.

'Well then the Opera Populaire's quality will go up." She said.

"Yes, I suppose it will." I told her.

"Are you going to accept?" Constance asked.

"Of course. When they retire I'll be made the owner of the Opera Populaire." I replied. She laughed again.

"You're not going to retire before them?" She asked. I laughed.

"I'm going to work there until the day I die. I built that place. I'm not going to leave it." I told her. Constance said nothing at first.

"Well that's wonderful. With twins the extra pay will be very nice." She said. I turned over and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. Now sleep, love. You need your rest." I told her quietly. She nodded and settled back into bed. Her breaths evened out almost immediately. Constance was strong. She would be fine.

CONSTANCE POV

I woke up. Erik was still asleep. Good, I could make him breakfast. I wanted to cook, I could cook, but Erik always did it. I couldn't get in the kitchen before him in the mornings. This was very rare. I gently got out of bed and put on a bed robe. I went down to the kitchen and got out sausage and the ingredients needed to make biscuits. As I was cooking the sausage Erik came in, he was rubbing his face sleepily. He hadn't put on it mask yet. I smiled at him.

"Good morning, my dear." I told him as I shifted the sausage in the pan. His arm went around my middle and he kissed my jaw.

"Good Morning Constance." He told me. My smile broadened.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked, giving him a look. He nodded and went to the table and sat down at his place.

"Do you have any plans today?" Erik asked, giving me a look.

"Well I thought I would surprise Aidan and Christine and go to lunch." I told him. Erik gave a small hum of a reply and I returned to cooking.

"Have you written your mother? I'm sure she wants to know that I'm having twins." I asked him. The mere mention of it was enough to make me shiver with delight.

"No I haven't I was going to today. What about Connor and Colin, when are you going to tell them? I assume you are telling Aidan today." Erik replied.

"I am. But I'll tell them after I get their next letters." I said, pulling the sausage off heat and placing them on a plate. I returned to the rest of the meal.

After breakfast I sat in my chair for a while, trying to get the swelling in my feet down before I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I put on a dress and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch with slight difficulty. I sewed for the remaining time before lunch. Mask swatted at the tail of my dress, he missed and hooked his thorn like little claw into my ankle, causing me to hiss in pain. I put down the blanket and picked up the little devil. He purred innocently and rubbed his head against my thumb and I couldn't stay mad at the cute little fellow. He was almost too big to hold him in my hands. He loved Erik very much, so much to the point that Ayesha was jealous, causing the Siamese to spend plenty of time with me. The feline behaved as a human woman might, trying to make my husband jealous by ignoring him and flaunting herself about me when he was in my presence.

Erik came into the room and sat down beside me. He placed a kiss to my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"I see you are playing with little Mask." He said. I nodded.

"The little devil scratched my ankle. But I when I saw those beautiful blue eyes of his and I couldn't stay mad at him." I told Erik. He laughed. Mask left me and went to Erik and as if on cue, Ayesha came and sat in my lap. She curled up in my lap. I smiled and pet her.

I was surprised that Calean wasn't jealous. I believe after she had her kittens she was very calm and indifferent to what I did. She typically slept in her room and didn't come out often. I usually went in and petted her when I wished to cuddle my little queen. Now I rest my head on Erik's shoulder as we silently enjoyed the company of our cats. The clock went off and Erik put Mask down. He kissed my temple.

"I need to go to the Opera House. Do you want to go ahead and come now?" He asked. I found no problem in that. I didn't want to ride to Paris all by myself to the same destination where my husband was going. I moved Ayesha to the side and brushed myself off. My hands, lingered at my stomach. I looked up to Erik. He was watching me, craning his neck slightly to look at me.

"Are you alright? Are they alright?" He asked, fear dabbling in his voice. I smiled.

"Yes. Sometimes I when I think about it, it really makes me stop to think how blessed we are."


End file.
